half light
by mistress myshii
Summary: read to find out........ zack x sephiroth,mpreg,smut galore in later chapters.. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. rain

summary:not much to say:my first yaoi (now i worked up the guts to fianly post it) m once i get into the swing of things,mpreg by the bucketload and uke sephiroth  
also reno being reno, tseng in trouble and scarlet vs coleslaw.

disclaimer: zack owns sephiroth,sqeenix owns zack:i own a pair of chopsticks and a cat called felix.

* * *

Sephiroth whimpered, they shouldn't be here; zacks teasing fingers shouldn't have been playing with his rain soaked hair. He shouldn't have been so irresponsible as to risk both of their careers for this. And he defiantly shouldn't be making little gasping noises into zacks mouth every time the SOLDIERs overly nimble hands moved from his hair to more "sensitive" areas.

But swathed in the half light from the reactors glow, protected from the real world by his love's gentle embrace, sephiroth couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. musings and revenge

the next chapter (finaly),apologies for the complete lack of smut,(ittle be in the next chapter i promise),hope you like it.

disclamier:it aint mine! how many more time do i have to say it,damn you copywrite laws :(

* * *

3 months later…..

Sephiroth flopped onto the double bed with all the grace of a beached whale, and proceeded to bury his face in the pillow. This was not happening, it couldn't be happening but it was. Somehow in spite of anatomy, mako and Reno's terrible cooking he was with child. It wasn't fair! Zack should be the pregnant one, he was far more maternal that Sephiroth could ever be. (In the haze of pre parental angst it didn't occur to him that this was impossible as Zack had never bottomed.)

He drew himself into a foetal position, crimson sheets bunched round his body, biting his lip. How was he going to cope? For one thing how was he going to deal with the stress? Suddenly it dawned on him, clear as the thin blue line in the pregnancy test he'd bought last week; Zackary fair was going to die…

* * *

2 hours later….

Zack was a dead man, he knew it, his pursuer was going to make shure of it it, and by now most of Shinra was probably laughing about it. The latter case being due to the incredible decibel that Sephiroth had threatened him at. In spite of this the lieutenant was as happy as he could remember being (1), his sephy was going to have a baby!

However now was not the time to self congratulate on an impregnation well done, now was the time to run as fast as he could to some secret bunk hole, lest his lover make shure that this current baby would forever remain an only child.

He swerved into another long corridor (this time painted cream and covered in a faint patina of bluish light), then stopped having finally registered his surroundings. Damn! He'd been so intend on protecting his ahem "valuables" from Sephiroths wrath that he'd completely lost his bearings, and was now lost in what most SOLDIERs called the fat ass floors. If he was caught here he may as well jump into a behemoths mouth. The upper echelons of shinra did not take kindly too their private spaces being invaded, though they saw it as their fundamental right to scrutinise every aspect of everyone else's lives.

This paranoia was a source of constant irritation to his angel, it meant that their relationship was living on borrowed time. And now a baby was mixed up in it too. A cold trickle of horror ran down zacks spine as he thought of what might happen should they get caught.

However there was no point in getting scared over something that with a bit of luck and a lot of planning would never happen. He leaned against the wall allowing his breathing to return to normal. Sephiroth seemed to have given up the chase, no doubt he had returned to his quarters to bemoan his fate to the furniture. The lieutenant sighed allowing his thoughts to drift back half an hour...

(1) Bar the time he'd ridden a chocobo through the mess hall, to the delight of the rookies and the total decimation of the general's sanity.

* * *

.flashback.

Zackary practically bounced along the 87th floors main thoroughfare; he had convinced Angeal to release him from sparring practise early! A hitherto unparallel feat of persuasion. And he intended to make the most off his time off, grinning zack broke into a run...

When zack opened the door to Sephiroths rooms, he was greeted by the sounds of soft breathing and the smell of gyokuro. The latter of which put him in a slightly anxious mood; Sephiroth only drank tea when he was worried over something, an idiosyncrasy he'd picked up in wutai.

He tiptoed over to Sephiroths bedroom, carefully pushed open the door and resisted the urge to coo as his eyes met a glorious sight, Sephiroth curled up in their bed, late afternoon sunlight from the open window shimmering on his platinum hair, which was draped like an ethereal blanket over his body.  
Zack bent down, now almost nose to nose with his sleeping angel and gently brushed away a few strands that covered the general's lips. Almost immediately Sephiroths eyes opened and a little pink tongue lapped at his outstretched fingers.

Zack smiled and moved to kiss the sheet cocooned perfection, oblivious to the knife clutched in Sephiroths hand...

* * *

Sephiroth sat perched on the windowsill, staring out over the night time hyperactivity of Midgar. Green light spilled from the vast complex, a burning mako sea that lapped against the dark edges of the compound, its glow strangely comforting presence. He smirked wryly; it said something about his metal state that he found makos presence soothing.

Unfortunately his thoughts on mako had brought him back the issue of the baby; he shuddered and tried to make himself more comfortable against the cold window ledge.

If he thought about it rationally then the answer was clear; get rid of the baby. It made logical sense, it would allow his and zacks relationship to continue more or less unhampered and it would spare the child any chance of being subjected to the atrocities Hojo was certain to perform in the name of science and Shinra's gain.

But every time Sephiroth thought about it, his stomach twisted horribly, he couldn't bear the thought of giving up this little life, even to save others that he loved.

Almost unconsciously his hand drifted down to his stomach, gently rubbing the smooth flesh in small circles, a small smile gracing his lips. What would it be like he mused, to feel a child's small movements within him, or hold his tiny progeny in his arms?

He became so embroiled in daydreams of holding a small snuffly bundle with dark cobalt eyes and silver hair that he barely heard the surreptitious click of a door opening.

* * *

thanks for reading,if anyone wants me too i'll extend the flashback,but for now i'll leave it to yourimaginations to figure out what happend next :)  
(and if anyones wondering,sephys about 1 month along)

also BIG BIG thankyous to misumisu84 , corncob and kura-wolfgoddess for reviewing the last chaper.cookies all round.

go something to say ?clicky the blue button v :)


End file.
